Mark Newcastle
Mark Newcastle Mark Newcastle is an active American e*wrestler currently with the Anarchy Championship Wrestling Promotion. ACW Profile Entrance Music: "Broken" by 12 Stones Custom Entrance: The opening riff of "Broken" by 12 Stones blares through the speakers. After the first few guitar riffs, one loud Blue pyro blows up from the middle of the stage. The lead-in continues to play as Mark "The Mastodon" Newcastle comes through the curtain. Newcastle stands in the middle of the stage and looks around. "Alone again again alone Patiently waiting by the phone Hoping that you will call me home The pain inside my love denied Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride Everything I need it lies in you" As the first verse starts, Newcastle beings making his way down the ramp. A smirk crosses his face and points his arms outwards with his index fingers extended. He then stops at the end of the ramp as the chorus hits. "Cause I’m broken I know I need you now ‘Cause deep inside I'm broken You see the way I live I know I know your heart is broken When I turn away I need to be broken Take the pain away" After the chorus ends, Newcastle walks up to the ring. He then stretches and bounces for a moment before jumping from the floor to the ring apron in a single leap. He then makes his way into the ring. "I question why you chose to die When you knew your truth I would deny You look at me The tears begin to fall And all in all faith is blind But I fail time after time Daily in my sin I take your life" As the second verse starts, Newcastle walks to the far right corner and climbs to the second rope and extends his arms again and points to the crowd. He then hops off the ropes and walks to the middle of the ring, waiting for the match to begin. Basic Move Index * Release Belly-to-Belly Suplex * Sidewalk Slam * DDT * Any Powerbomb Variation * Any Suplex Variation * Double Arm Chokeslam * Backbreaker Aerial * Leg Drop (Down opponent) * Cross-body (Down or Standing) * Double Ax-Handle Smash * Moonsault (rare) Trademark Moves * "Tourniquet" (Reverse suplex onto right shoulder, stomach up, and flipped down face first onto ground) * "The Outbreak" (Chokeslam into sit-out powerbomb, while still holding throat) * "Out of Reach" (Border Toss) * "The Backspace" (Regular suplex, bounce off of ropes, and into Falcon Arrow Slam) Finisher(s) * Main: "Mission Critical" (Military Press turned and dropped into Stunner) * Submission: "Final Bend" (Steiner Recliner) * Rare: "Demolition" (Double-Armed Jumping Piledriver - Can be done from higher elevations) Character Gimmick A former bouncer at a Detroit nightclub, Mark Newcastle fell victim to the economic times as he was laid off following the closing of his employer. At every turn, however, the city he loved turned him away. Eventually becoming homeless and jobless, Newcastle decided it was time to turn his size to his advantage. After overhearing a conversation about an underground fighting tournament, Mark Newcastle made the choice to take the remainder of his money and enter that tournament. After dominating the tournament, and winning the prize money of $6,000, Newcastle realized that this form of violence was simply too brutal. After thinking about other sports that he could use his size and strength, Newcastle decided to try the one thing he loved since he was a small boy: wrestling. Using his prize money, Mark Newcastle traveled to New Jersey. Training day and night under the guidance of many different wrestlers, he honed and became experienced in many different aspects of the sport. Mark "The Mastodon" Newcastle now readies himself to prove to himself that there is a place in the world for him. That place: the squared circle. Character Attire Long black tights with 2 small silver lines down the side of the legs. On the right leg, in Blood Red lettering, the word "Mastodon" goes down the leg. On the left leg, in the same color lettering, is the word "Newcastle". Black boots, black elbow pads, and MMA-style gloves are worn. Wrestling Style Well-rounded, but excels in Power and Technical. Newcastle is not afraid of leaping from any high place, however. Other Information Banner Rep: Matt Morgan Title History